The Wonder of the Dimensional Power
by NebuNeferu
Summary: Crossover between TRCCCSXXXHolic. Just to warn you, this might contain spoiler. What will happen when Princess Sakura meet Eriol? What will happen when Syaoran meet Fujitaka from the other dimension? What will happen when they meet their otherselves? And
1. The Appearance

The Wonder of the Dimensional Power

Rating: PG

Pairing: (TRC) SyaoranxSakura, KuroganexFai, (CCS) SyaoranxSakura, TouyaxYukito, a little EriolxMizuki, (XXXHolic) WatanukixYuko, DoumekixHiwatari

WARNING: May contain spoiler!

* * *

It was a nice and breezy afternoon.

"What a wonderful day…" Sighed Yuko in relaxation

"Yeah…" sighed Mokona too

"It's nice to know that you guys are relaxing, but…" Watanuki begun to grumble, "WHY DO I HAVE TO SPEND MY WHOLE WEEKEND CLEANING YOUR STORAGE!"

"Watanuki darling," smirked Yuko, "The storage is dirty and I don't want to miss any of this beautiful day just because I have to clean my storage."

Watanuki glared dangerously towards her, "That's not the reason why I should do all this STUFF!"

"Of coarse it is," chuckled Yuko, "Now be a good boy and continue your work."

"Yay! Watanuki is doing all the dirty work!" cried Mokona happily

Watanuki walked towards the storage while grumbling angrily, "I'll get you guys for this!"

"What was that?" cried Yuko in a demanding voice.

"NOTHING MA'AM!" cried Watanuki as he began to clean the storage.

Cleaning Yuko's storage was in fact the lamest and tiring job a boy could ever done, no kidding! The storage was like 5 times his room and everything in there were ancient, this will take the whole weekend cleaning it.

Suddenly he heard a ring, which snapped him from his work. He never knew Yuko had a phone, especially when the phone was somewhere in a dirty storage.

The phone kept on ringing, so rather than leaving it be, he begun to search for the phone. He gasped in awe when he realized that the phone was kept under 5 huge objects.

"What kind of a psycho would put a phone under that stuff?" growled Watanuki while trying to remove the first object.

It took him fifteen minutes to remove all the 5 objects, yet the phone kept on ringing the whole time.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Sheesh! This is totally not a normal phone. No phone could possibly ring for this long and still not broken after being under five gigantic objects!" grumbled Watanuki, he then picked the phone, "Hello?"

(Hello? Is this Yuko-san's house?) asked the person on the phone.

Watanuki was startled to know that someone wanted to speak to Yuko and through a weird phone from the storage? This was probably Yuko's old phone, "Um, hold for a moment."

When he was about to walk away to get Yuko, he realized that the phone cable was not plugged and there is now way such an ancient looking phone which was kept under such big objects could become a cell phone, "Okay…this is just plain freaky. Well, nothing in my life is normal anyway."

So he decided to take the phone along with him, "YUKO-SAN!"

Yuko looked at the source of the voice, "Are you finish cleaning?"

"You've got to be joking!" groaned Watanuki, "I'm calling you to tell you that someone wants to speak with you." He then held the phone to show it to Yuko.

Yuko looked at the phone in surprise, "Where did you find it?"

"Inside the storage, it was ringing non-stop so I have no choice but to search for it and pick it up." Said Watanuki

Yuko nodded, "Alright," she then held her hand from her sitting spot, "Give me the phone."

Watanuki rolled his eyes in annoyance since she was too lazy to do anything, but then he obeyed her order and gave her the phone.

"Hello?" Said Yuko

(Yuko-san, its Me.) Said the person.

Yuko then cheered in surprise, "Eriol darling, it had been a long time!"

(It's a long time indeed Yuko-san. Yet, I can see you haven't change at all.) said Eriol

"Of course I haven't, unlike you who reincarnate after a few hundred years of living. In my time it's just a few years since you left as your previous life." Chuckled Yuko happily

Watanuki was looking at her in confusion, the word 'reincarnate', 'few hundred years' and 'previous life' did confuse him even more. Who was this person called Eriol? It was possible that he was Yuko's old friend, yet what did she mean by those words.

"So what makes you to call me, you never call me ever since you move to this dimension you're living on now." Smiled Yuko

Eriol chuckled (For me it had been almost 200 years, but for you, its barley even 2 years. Am I correct?)

Yuko rolled her eyes, "What ever you say, I know you'll win when it goes to talking."

(Don't be like that Yuko-san) smiled Eriol amused

"So why are you calling me this time?" asked Yuko curiously

(It is just, something weird is happening in this town, in my present dimension) Said Eriol

Yuko started to look mysterious, "Is that so…how weird?"

(Very weird, I've lost half of my power to my other half, so I have no enough power to tell what exactly it is) explained Eriol worriedly (Yet Sakura and the others in my dimension find nothing is wrong, so they are not very well aware of their surrounding)

"Could you explain the weird feeling you just had?" asked Yuko while giving the phone to Mokona's ear, Mokona then opened his mouth as a replacement of the phone speaker.

Loudly, the speaker through Mokona's mouth said, (I have a feeling that there's a strong vibration of magic coming close towards this town. What so weird about it was the fact that the magic power is very much similar to mine and Sakura. Yet, this magic power is almost as powerful as my magic power when I become Clow)

Watanuki and Yuko begun to exchange glances, Watanuki had a worried face on his face, "Its Sakura's feather!"

Yuko nodded and begun to speak through Mokona's mouth, "Eriol, I'm afraid you'll be meeting your past life daughter again."

She and Watanuki could feel the uncontrollable silence given from Eriol, until they finally could hear Eriol chuckling in amusement, (Well, I know this day will come anyway)

"Ah…" Nodded Yuko once again, "You always knew that this will happen to your daughter one day in the future right?"

Watanuki was looking at her in surprise and confusion, he had no idea what she was talking about. It was like if the person called Eriol was able to see the future or something.

(Ah, speak of the devil…) smirked Eriol

Yuko chuckled, "They're here huh?"

Eriol was chuckling along with her, (Call you back later through the other Mokona ok, bye)

Then there was a click and followed by beeps, the line was off.

"Yuko-san…this is…" started Watanuki

Yuko smiled at him while walking towards the door, she looked at him, "Come Watanuki, we have some work to do."

* * *

"Eriol!" cried Suppi hurriedly, "Something is happening outside our garden!"

Eriol smiled warmly towards the panic flying cat, "What's the matter Spinel Sun?"

"A great force!" she cried in panic, "A great force had appeared! I don't know what it is, that's why I'm telling you this!"

"Where's Nokoru?" asked Eriol patiently while walking towards the garden.

"At school of course!" said Suppi, "We just move here for just a few days and she's only thinking about meeting that Touya guy again. She's nothing but trouble!"

"Well…" started Eriol while turning the door knobbed of his garden door, "Shall we?"

Before Suppi could warn him not to open the door, Eriol opened the door to the garden. Suddenly blaze of wind started to enter the house. Eriol was standing while smiling as if nothing had happened, while Suppi was blown away from the wind.

The wind started to cool down to revealed four travelers. Two of them were too familiar to be true, while the other two were a man wearing black robe and another one wearing white long coat, both of them were so different that their appearance had symbolize the term of ying and yang.

"Where are we now?" asked Sakura confused while looking around.

Fai was smiling, "Well isn't this place somehow familiar."

"Hell yeah it is," said Kurogane while eyeing everything around him carefully, yet he ignored Eriol presence for a while, "This place is like that damn witch place."

Syaoran who noticed Eriol presence looked at him, "Who are you?"

"Welcome, I've been expecting you." Said Eriol giving them one of his mysterious smile

Kurogane groaned in annoyance, "I hate those people who smile like that."

Fai smiled at Kurogane, giving him almost the same smile like Eriol, "What are you talking about Kuro-rin?"

Kurogane glared at Fai, "That's exactly what I mean."

Sakura looked at Eriol who suddenly gave her a warm smile she was familiar with.

"Eriol," started Suppi who was looking at Sakura and Syaoran in shocked, "Why are that Sakura girl and that Syaoran boy doing here? And they look older than the last time we've met them."

Sakura and Syaoran eyes snapped in shocked, "You know who we are?" asked Sakura

"Lets just say, we know two person that look exactly like you two in this world," Smiled Eriol

"Ara…" chuckled Fai, "You seem to know that we're from a different world, why?"

Before Eriol could answer Fai's question, a weird looking bunny-look-alike jump towards him. "ERIOL!" cried Mokona happily

"Mokona!" smiled Eriol, "Long time no see."

All the four of them were then looking at Mokona in surprise, so as Suppi who was surprise to find that a weird looking being other than him and Kero was being so familiar with Eriol.

Suddenly Sakura eyes were wide in shocked while looking at Eriol. His magic, his gentle eyes and his warm smile was not any ordinary familiar presence he had given towards her. Even thou he was in his small form, Sakura knew who he was and she had no doubt that she was mistaken.

Syaoran looked at her, wondering why she was silent for such some time. He was shocked when he could see tears coming from her eyes, it was not everyday for Sakura to cry. So there must be a reason behind those tears.

Kurogane and Fai looked at Sakura too, both were surprised to see her tears. Before any of them could ask, she suddenly ran towards Eriol and embraced him in happiness and relieved.

Sakura begun to sobbed on his shoulder, "Otou-sama…I miss you…"

Syaoran, Kurogane and Fai were again looking at her and Eriol in shocked. Did she just refer him as her father?

Eriol smiled at her, his eyes too shows sadness and happiness. He embraced her lovingly, "I miss you too, my beautiful daughter."

"WAI!" cheered Mokona happily, "Sakura recognize Clow's reincarnation! This makes Eriol very happy!"

"Wha…" cried Syaoran in shocked, "Clow? Do…do you mean…"

Kurogane and Fai were then looking at Syaoran in confusion.

Syaoran smiled in surprised and happiness as he cried, "YOUR MAJESTY, CLOW OU-SAMA!"

TBC

Note: Yes, finally I finish my first Tsubasa fic, I started to like Tsubasa since they had Sakura and Syaoran as the main character. To tell the truth, they're my fav couple from the whole Clamp mangas. Well hope you enjoy this fic, and hope you enjoy the next chapter as well. And I apologize for those EriolxTomoyo fans, I was just following the official couples made by Clamp...but well…I'm not sure with XXXHolic couples but then again…just make an exception for that one.


	2. First Meeting

The Wonder of the Dimensional Power

Rating: PG

Pairing: (TRC) SyaoranxSakura, KuroganexFai, (CCS) SyaoranxSakura, TouyaxYukito, a little EriolxMizuki, (XXXHolic) No Pairing

WARNING: May contain spoiler!

* * *

"TOUYA-KUN!" Cried Akitsuki energetically 

Touya sighed in annoyance, "You again?"

"What with that face?" grumbled Akitsuki angrily, she then looked at Yukito, "Hey, what's up?"

"Akitsuki-san? What makes you to come back to Japan?" smiled Yukito.

"I dunno…" whined Akitsuki, "Eriol kept on telling us that he wanted to visit Japan again. And as a usual person as he is, he won't tell us his mysterious reason."

Yukito chuckled, "Is that so?"

"So you come back to this school, which show that you will be living here for a while?" asked Touya.

"BINGO!" cried Akitsuki happily

Touya groaned, "This must be one hell of a year."

"Come on Touya, it won't be that bad." Smiled Yukito

Before Touya could reply, the ball had ringed which made them to hurriedly go to their classes.

As the last bell rang, it was time for the students to go back home. While walking out of the school, Yukito, Akitsuki and Touya were talking along with each other about lots of stuff, especially about Eriol or Clow.

"So I see." Said Yukito, "Eriol was being strange ever since he got here."

Akitsuki nodded, "Yeah, he kept on staring into spaces with those face of his."

"What face?" asked Touya

Akitsuki then started to think on how to describe it, "You know…those face when he go serious."

"Serious?" Asked Touya, "You know, if he had that kind of face, this mean trouble will be happening in Tomoeda."

Both Yukito and Akitsuki looked at him in surprise.

"You're saying it as if you know him as much as me and Yue," said Akitsuki while pointing at Yukito.

Touya rolled his eyes, "He reincarnated to be my father remember? Off course I know everything about him. I've been living with him all of my life."

"True…" said Akitsuki, suddenly she remembers something, "Hey, wait the minute! I know! How about if you two come to my house!"

"Huh?" Touya suddenly regretted on talking back at her in the first place.

"That's very nice of you." Smiled Yukito

"Yukito!" protested Touya

Yukito chuckled, "Oh come on Touya, be nice."

"Yeah, yeah, Touya-kun! Let's go!" cried Akitsuki while jumping happily

Touya rolled his eyes, "Fine, but just this once!"

So they went straight to Eriol's house, without knowing that they will face their biggest surprise, very soon.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," said Kurogane while pointing at Eriol, "You were a king in Clow kingdom which by a certain reason you end up here by skipping through dimension just like us. And you were…" he then point at Sakura, "…her father?" 

"That is correct." Smiled Eriol as he begun to look from Kurogane to Sakura. As he landed his look at Sakura, he smiled sadly, "Sakura, I have to apologize for leaving you…it's just that…"

"It's okay," smiled Sakura, "I don't mind, as long I could see you again then that will be enough."

Syaoran looked at her with his gentle face, 'Sakura-hime…"

Kurogane shrugged and Fai was smiling, "Just like what we expected from Sakura-chan!"

Eriol smiled warmly towards her, "Thank you Sakura…you've grown up to be a very beautiful and wise princess."

Sakura blushed, "It's…its nothing Otou-sama!" suddenly she realized, "Oh I'm sorry, you've reincarnated so I shouldn't call you…"

"Its fine," smiled Eriol, "No matter which lifetime am I in, you can call me father if that is your wish."

Sakura begun to smile brightly, "Thank you Otou-sama!"

Mokona was eating cakes while looking at a confused Suppi, "Suppi-chan! Want some cake?"

"I'm sorry, I…I'm still confused…" mumbled Suppi while rubbing her head, "This is just too sudden…and wait a minute, what did you just call me?"

Eriol chuckled in amusement, "I know how you feel. This must be one great of a shock to you."

"Why you never tell us that your past self had children, and you were a KING?" asked Suppi annoyed.

"Because you never ask," said Eriol simply

Suppi sighed in annoyance, "Why is my brain kept on telling me that you can't stop being freaking mysterious?"

"WAI! Suppi-chan is getting annoyed!" cheer Mokona happily

"Meow, that's so cute," smiled Fai

Suppi looked at Fai, "What with the meow remark?"

"Meow?" purred Fai, "Because you're a cute little kitty, right Kuro-woofwoof?"

Kurogane glared at him in annoyance, "Will you stop calling me like if I'm a dog?"

"But Kuro-woof is a big doggie!" cheered Fai

"I said stop that!" growled Kurogane

Fai chuckled, "Stop what? Kuro-chan!"

That hit Kurogane final nerve, he pulled his sword and begun doing running and chasing with Fai around the room, "COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!"

"Kuro…Kurogane-san…Fai-san…" said both Sakura and Syaoran nervously

Eriolchuckled happily, "Those two does make things go so lively around here."

"Mokona think so too!" cried Mokona while jumping on Eriol shoulder.

Suppi rolled her eyes while looking at the two buffoons running around the house like a maniac, she then looked at Eriol, "So how will you explain this situation to the other Sakura and Syaoran?"

Kurogane and Fai stopped their running while looking at Suppi in surprise, so as Syaoran and Sakura.

"What do you mean?" asked Kurogane

"It means that there are another Sakura and Syaoran in this world!" cheered Mokona

Syaoran look at Mokona, "How did you know?"

Mokona begun to answer cutely, "It's a secret."

"Aw you're so cute Mokona." Chuckled Fai, while hugging a giggling Mokona.

Kurogane groaned in annoyance when looking at Fai and Mokona, he was about to say something when suddenly there was a sound of the front door opening. As well as a cheery sound which was so loud it could wake the dead.

"I'M HOME ERIOL! SUPPI!" shouted Akitsuki happily

Touya groaned angrily, "Ouch! Do you really have to shout like that?"

Sakura and Syaoran eyes were wide in surprise to see both Touya and Yukito. So as Fai and Kurogane, which was only in their state of surprise.

"Is that…" started Kurogane

Fai smiled, "Yup, it's those guys we've met in that world full of Kudan. He was in that yummy strange looking food restaurant, he was the waiter and if I'm not mistaken Syaoran called him…"

"Ou-sama!" cried Syaoran in surprise

Everything suddenly turned silence, everyone's minds were full with confusion and shocked.

"What?" asked Touya in confusion, "Who are you calling Ou-sama you brat? And what are you doing here?"

Syaoran suddenly realized that he was not the person he use to know, feeling quite embarrassed he bow down and apologize, "I'm…I'm sorry, I kind of mistaken you with someone else."

Touya, Yukito and Akitsuki were so shocked as if Syaoran had grew another head. The way Syaoran bows down and apologizes for something confusing TOWARDS Touya was something extraordinary freaky.

"Ah,Touya-san, Yukito-san, what brings you here?" smiled Eriol

"I invited them," answered Akitsuki, "and Eriol, do you by any chance brainwashed Li-san's brain? He looks different and…older…"

Eriol chuckled, "No I didn't Ruby Moon, you see this is not the Syaoran we know."

"What do you mean?" asked Yukito even more confused.

"Oni-sama…Yukito-san…" started Sakura while looking at them in surprise.

Touya and Yukito were shocked to see another figure that look EXACTLY like Sakura except for her grown up figure and clothes.

"Sakura?" gasped Yukito in surprise

Touya was looking at Sakura seriously, she was unlike the other Sakura which his sister always called "The Mirror". This Sakura was a total living being just like his sister, but it was not possible for another Sakura to exist in this world. Also she did call him her brother, how is it possible? That Sakura was not the Sakura he knew as his sister.

"Sakura…" started Eriol which made her to look at him, "This person is not the brother and a friend you use to know in your kingdom."

"You mean this is another Oni-sama and Yukito-san?" Asked Sakura

Eriol nodded, "Your brother and friend must be a few older looking than they are."

Sakura took a glance at Touya and Yukito until she realized that he was right. She quickly bow down in apology, "I'm sorry, I thought you're my Oni-sama and Yukito-san."

"But…" started Yukito, "I am Yukito…"

Sakura and Syaoran looked at him and gave a little, "Huh?"

"Wai! Everyone are confused!" cheered Mokona cutely

Touya, Yukito and Akitsuki FREAKED OUT when they saw Mokona. Fai giggled while letting Mokona jumped on top of Touya's head.

"You can call me Mokona, Dozo Yoroshikyu!" giggled Mokona on top of Touya's head.

Yukito eyes were wide in surprise, "What…what is this?"

"A stupid white dumpling," answered Kurogane

"Our cute mascot," answered Fai

"Mokona," answered both Sakura and Syaoran

Eriol smiled to the many answers given by the four of them, so he himself too answered, "My creation I've given to a good friend of mine, to be a dimensional transportation device use by the four of them."

Akitsuki was shocked, "Dimensional transportation? Isn't that a high level magic?"

Suppi coughed in annoyance, "I hope you realize that Eriol WAS the greatest magician of all."

Akitsuki begun to realized as she started to laughed nervously, "Oh yeah, I forgot that."

"HOLD THE MINUTE!" cried Touya angrily, which made all of them to turn their attention on him.

"Yes?" smiled Eriol amused on his sudden reaction

"Care to explain what happen?" growled Touya in annoyance

"Touya!" started Yukito, "Don't be so mean."

"It's okay," chuckled Eriol, "I know you will find this confusing. So how about if we all sit down and I'll tell you people the entire story."

Touya, Yukito and Akitsuki looked at each other as they begun to sit down.

Eriol looked at Suppi, "Spinel Sun, can you please take Fai-san to the kitchen?"

Fai and Suppi looked at him, Suppi then asked, "What for?"

"I heard from Mokona that Fai-san is a powerful magician, and through my experience, those magician with great power are able to cook very well since they're use in making potion. So I want to taste some of Fai-san homemade tea and cookies." Answered Eriol, which he then started to look at Fai, "You don't mind do you?"

Fai smiled, "Of coarse not, I'm more than happy to make you something as a payment of your hospitality."

Eriol chuckled, "This 'payment' thing is not really necessary, unlike Yuko-san I like to give people things generously."

"You know Yuko-san?" asked Syaoran in suprised

Eriol nodded, "Let's just say that we're a pair of old friends."

"Well that sure is a good thing to be different from that damn witch." grumbled Kurogane feeling angry every time he thinks of her. He seems to hold a grudge for her since she was planning in selling both his clothes and sword.

Eriol then looked at everyone, "So shall we begin?"

TBC

Note: Uh…there may be changes for the pairing. I decided to erase the possible pairing in xxxHolic. First, was because too much pairings will confuse me. Also after I read xxxHolic chapter 75, I found out that there is a possibility that the official couple of Watanuki will be Domeki. And I'm so sorry that I forgot Ruby Moon name, that's why I called her with her family name (Akitsuki is her family name right?). Well anyway, all reviewers are welcome, and I'm so happy to receive such a big amount of reviews for my first chapter, thank you all! And do forgive me for my horrible grammar.


	3. The beginning

The Wonder of the Dimensional Power

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: (TRC) SyaoranxSakura, KuroganexFai, (CCS) SyaoranxSakura, TouyaxYukito, a little EriolxMizuki

WARNING: May contain spoiler!

* * *

It took few hours for Eriol to finish the story, and when the story was finished every person had his or her own different reaction.

"So, you" smiled Fai while pointing at Eriol, "was the king in Sakura-chan's dimension and you had both Sakura-chan and Touya-san as your children. Hyu, isn't that interesting, right Kuro-chan?"

"I'm not really interested in those things." Said Kurogane while looking away.

Yukito was shocked, "I'm…a high priest?"

"And I'm a king?" Asked Touya in a complete surprised

"Well…" chuckled Eriol, "I'm not saying that it's you who become the king of Clow country, but technically since my past self son and you are the same person then…yeah you're the king."

"Wow!" cheered Nakuru happily, "Touya-kun is a king, wow! I wonder if I become his queen. sigh…that would be wonderful."

"Drop it, you're not even a real girl or a human." Said Suppi in annoyance

Sakura and Syaoran were troubled on Touya and Yukito's reaction, which left them speechless of any word.

"So?" said Touya angrily towards Syaoran, which made Syaoran to flinched in surprise, "How you and Sakura meet each other?"

Sakura, Syaoran, Fai and Kurogane were surprised of the sudden question, since that kind of question was one of those questions which were better not to be mentioned for Sakura's sake. Yet, Syaoran decided to respect the other self of his king, by answering his question.

"Sakura is my childhood friend, we've met each other in the castle when we were just small children. Our father were old friends, that's why I, whom are an ordinary citizen was able to meet the princess," answered Syaoran while giving Touya a warm smile.

Sakura eyes were wide in shocked, 'What? We're childhood friends? Then that little boy I've met when I was little was…' Suddenly she went stiff as if time froze all over her.

"Sakura-san?" started Yukito in concern, "Are you alright?"

With no warning, Sakura closed her eyes as she begun to fall into her deep sleep once again. Everyone were surprise on her sudden reaction, Syaoran then caught her to break her fall.

"What…what happen?" asked Touya worriedly, "What happen to her?"

Fai eyes darkened in sadness, "Its her memory…"

"Memory?" asked Suppi

"Yeah, that kid payment in order to travel between dimensions was Sakura's memories about him." Answered Kurogane

"What do you mean by that?" asked Yukito in surprised, "You told us that her feather will give back her memories. Would that mean that her memory with Syaoran-san will too come back?"

"It would," answered Syaoran, "But by that time it appear in her memories, it'll be erased. Even if you tell her about these memories, this will happen to her. And when she wake up, she'll forget everything I said."

"What?" gasped Nakuru in shocked, "How is that possible? And what do you mean by payment?"

"In order to be able to travel between dimensions, they have to go to the dimensional witch," explained Eriol, "And she took precious things for the payment to travel between dimensions, so I guess that Sakura's precious memory about Syaoran is Syaoran's precious thing."

Touya glared at Syaoran, "Hey, kid!"

Syaoran looked at Touya in surprised, "Um, ye…yes?"

"Why are you trying so hard in looking for her memories when you know she will not remember you anyway?" asked Touya

Syaoran blinked, and later on gave Touya a soft smile, "Does it matter? As long she's able to remember everything about her family, her country and everything about her. And as long she still has her smile, then everything will be just fine."

Touya twitched in annoyance, "The brat is getting cocky every second he speaks."

Yukito chuckled, 'No matter if it's the other Syaoran or the other Sakura, he still act the same way towards them.'

"Hyu" smiled Fai, "Don't you think Ou-sama is getting jealous"

"Ou-sama is getting jealous" giggled Mokona, "So cute! But Mokona is cuter"

Touya glared at Fai and Mokona, "Will you stop calling me Ou-sama!"

Yukito chuckled in amusement, "But calling you Ou-sama does suit you Touya."

"Really since when?" asked Touya in annoyance

"OU-SAMA LET ME BE YOUR QUEEN!" cried Nakuru happily as she begun to jump towards Touya.

"What the hell, LET GO!" protested Touya angrily while pushing Nakuru away

Yukito stared at Touya and Nakuru with sad eyes of jealousy, yet in just a few second he came back to his happy face once again. No one notice his reaction, except for Fai and Kurogane whom had been watching both Yukito and Touya from the beginning.

Fai chuckled while silently whispered, "A little love conflict I see."

Kurogane stared at Fai and went back to stare at Yukito and Touya, then he stared back at Fai again and whispered, "You can't stop but noticed huh?"

Fai looked at him and smiled happily, "Same thing goes to you."

Eriol smiled at Syaoran and Sakura, then to Touya and Yukito, and finally to Kurogane and Fai, 'No matter in what dimension they are in, fate will always bring them together. Even your ways on doing things are quite harsh, but you did a very wonderful job Yuko-san.'

* * *

"ACHOOO!" sneezed Yuko

"Uh…" mumbled Watanuki, "Are you alright, you kept on sneezing ever since we left your house. You should be covering your tummy in the middle of the winter y'know." He looked at Yuko's dress which leave her tummy uncover.

"Don't mock my new dress, I got this from Sakura-chan for white day, and I'm not sick," said Yuko in annoyance, "Someone must be talking about me, it must be that bugger. ARGH, why the hell did I even bother to do his stupid request."

"Eh?" Watanuki was surprise, "Are you saying that Eriol person you had spoke with is the 'bugger' person who created that weird looking magic wand in your storage?"

"Yup," said Yuko as she begun to smile in annoyance, "That bugger can't just stop but bug my life endlessly."

"But, you speak in a very friendly way towards him just a minute ago." Said Watanuki in confusion

Yuko looked at him and smiled, "Because that's not him."

"Huh?" Watanuki was even more confused, "What are you talking about, you told me that he's the 'bugger' you were talking about, and now you're saying that he's not?"

"Watanuki is confused" giggled Mokona

"Off coarse I am!" cried Watanuki angrily, "You people kept on talking meaningless things!"

Yuko chuckled, "It's not meaningless, Eriol is that person but at the same time he's not that person because he decided to turn to become another person so he will not be that person anymore but no matter what he's still that person yet he too is not that person."

Watanuki could swear his brain was frying endlessly towards Yuko's confusing and fast explanation, "WHAT? Can you PLEASE speak with FULL STOP! AND CAN YOU PLEASE MAKE IT SIMPLER!"

Before Yuko or Mokona could reply, they halted in front of the house of a certain someone.

"Yup, we're here!" smiled Yuko happily

Watanuki twitched in anger and disbelief, "This…this is our destination?"

Yuko stared at him, "You got a problem?"

"YES I GOT A PROBLEM! From the whole houses in this world, why DO WE HAVE TO END UP STANDING IN FRONT OF HIS HOUSE?" shouted Watanuki

"What's wrong with standing in front of my house?" asked Domeki who suddenly appeared in front of Watanuki.

"Whoah!" cried Watanuki in surprise, "What? How? When?...Ah, how the hell did you know we're here? We hardly knocked!"

"I could hear your voice miles away," answered Domeki

Watanuki glared at him, "Are you saying that my voice is an annoyance to you?"

Domeki ignored him while looking at Yuko, "So what do you want?"

"I want you and Watanuki to do me some business." Answered Yuko

"WHAT?" protested Watanuki

"What kind of business?" asked Domeki

"A simple one, and I promise you. You'll get equally rewarded." Smiled Yuko, with one of her mysterious smile.

"He got rewarded?" protested Watanuki once again, "How about me? I know I'll do most of the job!"

Yuko chuckled evilly, "I owned you, so my payment will be yours too."

Watanuki glared at her angrily, 'She's a devil I'm telling you, A DEVIL!'

"So tell me exactly. What should we do?" asked Domeki

"I advice you to be ready for quite a long trip," said Yuko, "Because you'll be heading to a place which will took you few days to come back."

"But we both had exams in two days," said Domeki

"No worries," smiled Yuko, "Few days in that place will be few minutes in here."

"Huh?" Watanuki looked at her in confusion

"In that case, I'm ready," Said Domeki

Yuko smiled, "Very good, then off you go."

"Wait!" cried Watanuki, "Aren't you going to ask me if I'm ready or not."

"It's not really necessary," replied Yuko, "As long Domeki is ready, you're ready."

"WHAT?" shouted Watanuki in disbelief and anger.

"Now, you may go." Said Yuko, at the same time Mokona's mouth turned big and begun to suck the both of them into his mouth.

"Wa…wait a minute, are you trying to send us to different dimension?" asked Watanuki in panic, but he was sucked into Mokona's mouth before his question was even answered.

Domeki looked at Yuko, "Could I get one wish granted as a reward?"

Yuko smiled mysteriously, "If the wish is equal with your accomplishment, then you may."

He gave her a tiny smile for the first time, and with a flick of an eye he was finally sucked into Mokona's mouth.

Mokona sighed happily, "Yup, they've arrived!"

"Thank you Mokona," smiled Yuko

"No problemo!" giggled Mokona, until he then remember something, "Uh, Yuko-san, what do you think Domeki wanted to wish for?"

"Hm, why are you so curious all a sudden Mokona?" asked Yuko in amusement

Mokona smiled, "I may be busy sucking them up, but I could see the smile of happiness given by Domeki when you told him that you could grant him his wish. It may be a very tiny smile, but I could notice it very well. So I'm wondering, what do you think he wants to wish for?"

Yuko gave Mokona a warm smile.

FLASHBACK

"Calling me in a very early morning," said Yuko towards Domeki, "What is it that you want? Just to tell you, this time the payment will be double."

"I don't care as long it is something I could give." Said Doumeki, "Please turn Watanuki's right eye back to normal."

"Sorry, I cannot grant that wish," Answered Yuko

Domeki glared at Yuko, "Why not?"

"Watanuki wish was to sacrifice his right eye to the spider for your sake, so I could not grant the same wish like the last one." Explained Yuko

"Why did you help him to sacrifice his right eye?" asked Domeki

Yuko closed her eyes, "Because that is his wish, and I grant wishes, that's how I make a living of myself."

"But you know that this will happen to him," said Domeki

Yuko smiled sadly, "Yes, I know."

Domeki looked at his hand with no emotion.

"Are you angry?" asked Yuko

Domeki closed his eyes, "Not to you."

"So, you're angry at Watanuki huh?" smiled Yuko, "It's okay, when one person gave great sacrifices, it could create sorrow and sadness to the others while it could give absolute happiness to that person himself. That boy does not know that."

Domeki looked at Yuko as she begun to continue, "All you can do now is to be angry towards him. He is after all, the person you care the most."

END FLASHBACK

"Yuko-san?" Asked Mokona in concern since she was in her deep thought

Yuko smiled at Mokona, "Let's believe in the future."

TBC

Note: I'm SO SORRY FOR THE LATER UPDATE. And I'm sorry for the spoiler about Sakura's gift to Yuko on white day and about Watanuki's right eye being blind and also about Watanuki being the person Doumeki care the most. And I think I need vote for those people who want yaoi in this story between Domeki and Watanuki, and those who don't want. Because I get all confuse with this whole 'should I make xxxHolic yaoi or not?' Well, I DID warn you that this fic may contain spoiler, so you take your own risk. Anyway, next time I try to update right on time, so please REVIEW! And ONCE AGAIN! I'm sorry if this chapter disappoints you, and I'm sorry for my horrible grammar!

Oh, and one more thing, I want to say one more thing to 'dreamydreamer'. Kurogane and Fai relationship will be quite visible in book 6, also Yuko's flashback above was one of the situations which were happening in xxxHolic chapter 75. I know it's a spoiler, but I did warn you guys.


	4. Bizzare moment

The Wonder of the Dimensional Power

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: (TRC) SyaoranxSakura, KuroganexFai, (CCS) SyaoranxSakura, TouyaxYukito, a little EriolxMizuki, (XXXHolic) "Unknown" (For a moment)

WARNING: May contain spoiler!

* * *

"HOEEEE!" a cried was heard in the middle of the city of Tomoeda 

A cute junior high school girl cried in surprise, which made three of her friends to look at her in surprise.

"What's the matter Sakura-chan?" asked a girl with long black hair.

"Something happen?" asked a boy with brown hair.

A weird looking stuff-animal pop out of her bag while holding both his ears, "Do you have to scream that loud Sakura?"

"I almost forgot!" cried Sakura happily, "Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran-kun, Kero-chan! I heard from sensei that Eriol-kun has arrived from London to come back to our school. I heard he will be back tomorrow!"

"Is that so?" smiled Tomoyo, "That's wonderful."

Kero was smiling brightly, "REALLY! Does that mean that Suppi is here too?"

Sakura nodded, "You get along with Spinel Sun pretty well don't you?"

Kero snorted proudly, "We're just rivals, and I'm going to kick his ass next time!"

"He?" asked Tomoyo, "Isn't Spinel Sun a 'she'?"

"Spinel sun is not exactly a being like us, Eriol created Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon. So it doesn't matter if you call them 'he' or 'she'. But I prefer 'she' since they look more like female." Said Syaoran

Kero snorted again, "The brat and his cocky way of talking."

"You got a problem with that, you stupid stuff animal?" growled Syaoran angrily

Kero glared at him, "In fact I do, you annoying looking brat!"

Syaoran glared back, "Is that so? You ugly pig!"

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT?" cried both Syaoran and Kero angrily at each other

"Uh…um…Syaoran-kun…Kero-chan…" said Sakura nervously

Tomoyo was looking at her watch in surprise, "Oh my goodness, look at the time."

"That's the matter Tomoyo-chan?" asked Sakura, while both Syaoran and Kero begun their staring contest.

"I have singing lesson this afternoon, and I think I'm a bit late," said Tomoyo worriedly

Sakura was in panic, "What? Tomoyo-chan! I think you should go."

Tomoyo smiled and nodded, "I'm sorry I had to leave so soon, what is your plan Sakura-chan?"

"Well, I was thinking that we all could go to Eriol's house and say 'hi', but since you're busy…" murmured Sakura

"It's okay," smiled Tomoyo, "you, Kero-chan, and Li-kun can go first, I'll join you after my lesson is finish."

"Really? Yay!" cheer Sakura happily

"Well I'll be going then, see ya Sakura-chan. You too Kero-chan, Li-kun!" cried Tomoyo while walking away and waving her hand.

"See ya too Tomoyo-chan!" cried Sakura

"See ya!" cried both Syaoran and Kero which were still in their staring contest.

Sakura sighed helplessly towards Syaoran and Kero, "Cut it out you guys! We're going to Eriol's house right now, so please behave."

Suddenly Kero blinked, Syaoran then cheered, "HA! You blinked! I won!"

"What? That's unfair! Sakura disturbed my concentration! That's why I blinked!" protested Kero

Syaoran snorted, "Only loser makes excuses."

Kero growled angrily, "WHAT? I DEMAND A REMATCH!"

"BRING IT ON!" smirked Syaoran as they once again begun their staring contest.

Sakura once again sighed helplessly, "This will take a while."

* * *

"Oh, I see…" smiled Fai, "This city is called Tomoeda and the country is called Japan. Interesting, even though it's different, this is still the Japan Kuro-tan is from." 

"Yes, it's true," smiled Yukito, "So Kuro-san is from Japan too?"

"It's KUROGANE!" growled Kurogane angrily towards Fai and Yukito.

"Kuro-san is scary" giggled Mokona teasingly

Kurogane grabbed Mokona in annoyance, he glared at him, "Stop pissing me off, you stupid dumpling."

"Kya, Mokona is scared" giggled Mokona even more.

Kurogane gritted his teeth in anger, "Why you little…"

"Isn't that sweet, Kuro-puu and Mokona-chan are getting along so well." Laughed Fai happily

Kurogane took out his sword and point it next to Fai's neck, he glared dangerously "You were saying something?"

"Hyu" whistle Fai in amusement, "Kuro-chan is angry"

The scene end up with Fai running around the house with Kurogane trying to slashed him into pieces with his sword. Yukito, Touya and Suppi sweat-dropped, Nakuru and Mokona kept on cheering for those two to keep on running around, and Eriol was smiling like a nursery teacher towards his nursery students.

"Are they always like this?" asked Yukito towards Syaoran

Syaoran gave him a nervous nod, "Sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" snapped Touya towards Syaoran

"Uh, well…" started Syaoran in panic

Sakura looked at Touya, "Please stop bullying Syaoran-kun oni-sa…I mean…Tou…Touya-san…"

Touya twitched looking at a grown up Sakura, 'Seeing her, looking all grown up and mature is really freaking me out. It freak me out even more to see this stupid brat being so polite as if he respect me or something. I knew something annoying will happen if I come here.'

"This house turn into a madhouse in just a second," sighed Suppi

Eriol chuckled in agreement, "But this environment is very lively, don't you think so?"

Suppi raised her eyebrow, "Whatever you say, and you're just being yourself anyway."

"That's true," chuckled Eriol once again, "And seems like this environment is about to be livelier in just a few moments."

* * *

Tomoyo opened the door of her house, "I'm home. Sorry, I'm late." 

"Tomoyo!" said Satomi happily, "Welcome home dear. I was about to call you."

"I apologize mother," smiled Tomoyo, "I should've come earlier, is my teacher here already?"

Satomi smiled back, "Actually, I was about to call you to inform you that your teacher was unable to come, since she had a sudden business this afternoon."

Tomoyo smiled sadly, "Is that so? Oh well, we could study next time."

"The teacher too apologizes for the sudden news." Said Satomi worriedly.

"Its okay, no need to apologize," smiled Tomoyo, "I have something to do with Sakura-chan and Li-kun anyway. They'll be happy if I hang out with them earlier this afternoon."

"That's nice," said Satomi happily, "Then you better go."

Tomoyo nodded, and then she walked towards her room, "I'll get change first okay."

"All right," said Satomi, "Oh yeah, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo looked at her mother, "Yes, mother?"

"How's Sakura doing?" asked Satomi full with hope

Tomoyo smiled happily, "She's becoming a wonderful and beautiful young lady every second I meet her."

Satomi too smiled happily to hear such wonderful news about her favorite niece, she kept on smiling at Tomoyo until she finally entered her room.

Tomoyo hummed a song to herself while opening her drawer to find suitable clothes towear.

"I wonder if I should bring the new outfit I made for Sakura-chan. There're no more trouble or weird situation going out in Tomoeda," sighed Tomoyo in disappointment, "Then how am I supposed to make Sakura to wear my outfit?"

Suddenly she saw a sudden glow from her mirror. She flinched in surprise towards her mirror.

"What is that?" she asked fearfully, she slowly walked towards the mirror, "Why is it glowing?"

Her eyes were wide in shocked when she saw an image of a person inside the mirror. The person was a beautiful lady wearing a complete dress of Japanese kimono which could only be use for royal family in olden days. She had a smooth and beautiful long hair and a gentle face.

Tomoyo was shocked the most to find that the person in the mirror was herself in an older version.

* * *

The bell in Eriol's house rang, everyone then gave their full attention towards the front door. 

"Oh, who might this be?" smiled Eriol, he then looked at Syaoran, "Syaoran-san, could you please try and open the door for me, please."

Syaoran stood up and nodded, "Off course,"

Suppi stared at Eriol, "He told Syaoran to answer the door, which means…those people had finally arrived."

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on," said Kero repeatedly 

Syaoran stared at Kero in annoyance, "Will you cut that out. I just pressed the bell a few second ago."

"Just because Clow loses half of his power, did he have to use a bell to tell us that we're here?" protested Kero ignoring Syaoran, "I want to meet Suppi and challenge him once more."

'This thing actually ignoring me?' growled Syaoran in his thought, 'This thing got a nerve.'

Sakura smiled at Kero, "It'll be just a minute,"

Suddenly the door opened slowly. Sakura, Syaoran and Kero were expecting either Eriol or Nakuru to open the door. Yet, what they saw was…Syaoran?

Silence full with shocked were filled between them all, except for Eriol who was smiling in amusement. In just a few second, a loud cried was heard.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Both Syaoran fall from their feet in a total shocked to see each other self.

Sakura looked at the older Sakura in shocked. She automatically cried, "HOE!"

The older Sakura just gasped to see her other younger self, "That's…me?"

"Sakura?" asked Touya in surprised

Sakura jump, "Oni-chan?"

"Sakura-chan?" gasped Yukito

"Yukito-san?" cried Sakura once again, "What…what…what is happening?"

"Hyu" whistled Fai, "That's the other Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun?"

"And what is that weird looking thing?" asked Kurogane looking at Kero

Before anyone could even said another word, Mokona eyes started to go wide and said, "Pekyo!" This made everyone even more surprised. Especially when suddenly, something came out from his mouth.

This something, was no ordinary something. In fact, it was somebody. Two figures started to form in front of them all wearing their high school uniform. Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane and Fai blinked in surprised for the fact that they knew one of the two figures.

"Special delivery from the other Mokona and Yuko-san!" cried Mokona cutely

Eriol smiled while looking at the two figures, "Welcome, Watanuki-san, Doumeki-san."

Watanuki looked at Eriol in surprise, "How do you know my name? And…Ah! Are you that Eriol guy? Is this another dimension Yuko-san sends us through both Mokonas? And…" He then looked at Syaoran, then at Sakura, then at the second Sakura, then at the second Sakura, "WHAAAAAT? OMG! I'M SEEING DOUBLE! SOMETHING MUST'VE HAPPEN TO MY LEFT EYE!"

"What?" asked Touya in confusion and surprise, "Who are they? And did they just come out from that white thing?"

"Who are these people?" asked Yukito in shocked, "Are they Eriol-san's friend?"

"What is that guy in that damn witch world doing here?" asked Kurogane, "And who's the other guy?"

"Ah?" said Fai who notice Watanuki's right eye, "What happen to his eye, I never knew he's blind? And I also wonder why the other Syaoran and Sakura suddenly appear in front of Eriol-kun's front door."

"What is happening here?" cried Kero in panic

"I'm seeing my other self!" shouted younger Sakura in a complete panic and terrified

The younger Syaoran glared at the older Syaoran, "Who are you?"

The older Syaoran blinked in surprise, ignoring the younger Syaoran threat towards him, "That's…the other me?"

"My…other self…" whispered the older Sakura in surprised

Nakuru was holding her head, "I'm…I'm confused!"

"Who are they?" asked Doumeki calmly towards the freaked out Watanuki.

Everyone was in their state of shocked and confusion of their sudden bizarre moment, except for a certain mysterious magician who was smiling in a total amusement of the present situation while sitting down, as if nothing had happened.

"Oh boy…" mumbled Suppi in both confusion and disbelief.

Mokona was jumping happily around them while cheering the word, "SURPRISE!"

* * *

Tomoyo was looking at her other self in the mirror, "Who…who are you?" 

The person smiled a gentle smile with, yet Tomoyo could still notice a worried expression given with her smile, "My name is Tomoyo-hime, and I'm here to warn you that you're in danger."

TBC

Note: WOHOOO! This sure is a long chapter! Yup, finally the groups met each other. Oh and concerning about some of the reviewers statement. Something concerning that both Suppi and Nakuru are not 'she' but 'he' because they're not real beings and some people think that they're male. Well, that's what I thought at first but later on I figured that both Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon looked more like female than Cerberus and Yue, so I decided to call them 'she'. It doesn't really matter anyway. Also some people thought that the black Mokona was transporting Doumeki and Watanuki between dimensions just like the white Mokona towards Syaoran and co. But he was not, he was just sending them through him to another Mokona, just like the way they like to deliver things from Yuko to Syaoran and co. and the other way around. And I decided to make this fic to have its official pairing, so if there is yaoi, blame CLAMP not me. That's why I will make the pairing in xxxHolic to be "unknown" for a moment. So I'm really sorry for those who want this fic to be non-yaoi (especially "The Violent Tomboy"), SORRY! But that's alright, since the way I write this story will basically focus on both Syaoran and Sakura romance, while the other (which are the yaoi pairing) will be shown slightly and with CLAMP yaoi romance style (They always make soft romance). But if you people have more request on what should happen about the pairing or the character of my fic, then you're welcome to hit the review button and review. Flames and protests are also welcome.


	5. The First Attack

The Wonder of the Dimensional Power

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: (TRC) SyaoranxSakura, KuroganexFai, (CCS) SyaoranxSakura, TouyaxYukito, a little EriolxMizuki, (XXXHolic) "Unknown" (For a moment)

WARNING: May contain spoiler!

* * *

Tomoyo eyes were wide in shocked. She was speechless from fear and confusion. She slowly whispered, "In danger…what do you mean?"

Silently Tomoyo-hime closed her eyes, she gently answered, "A presence…"

"Eh?" Tomoyo was taken back, "A presence?"

"Yes, a presence with incredible power will attack your city," Tomoyo-hime continued, "And its primary victim is you."

Tomoyo gasped, "What? What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

Tomoyo-hime gave her worried look towards her otherself, "I have no time to explain everything. The reason why I am able to contact you right now is because the feather is close."

"Feather?" Tomoyo was getting more confuse than before.

"Run away Tomoyo," warned Tomoyo-hime as her image slowly faded away, "Find Sakura-hime…"

Tomoyo gasped in shocked as Tomoyo-hime's disappear from her mirror, "Wait! What do you mean by 'Sakura-hime'?"

_Run! Save yourself!_

Suddenly a crash from the window next to her was heard in the whole house. Tomoyo cried in shocked as a shapeless black figure with a gigantic size appears before her.

"Wha…what is this?" cried Tomoyo in panic

"TOMOYO-SAMA!" cried her bodyguards in alert as they all started to shoot endlessly at the black figure.

"Tomoyo!" Tomoyo's mother ran towards her daughter in panic, "Are you alright?"

"Mother?" Tomoyo looked at her mother panic face, "Yes, I'm alright."

Her mother then looked at the bodyguards and the black figure in horror, "What is that thing?"

"I don't know," cried Tomoyo, "Come on mother! Let's run!"

Before any of them could run, the black figure went through all of those many bullets and attacked everyone with its massive power.

The last thing which was heard was a cried of horror from a certain black hair Daidouji.

* * *

Sakura eyes snapped opened in shocked. She immediately gasped in surprise, which made everyone to turn their attention towards her.

"What is it?" asked Sakura-hime worriedly towards Sakura

Sakura looked at everyone who was looking at her. She immediately blushed, "It's…it's nothing! I was just a bit shocked about the story Eriol told us!"

Eriol smiled, "Well, its okay then, this story is well…could quite be a shocked news to most of you people."

It took them quite some time to finally chill down. It even took longer time to tell them the exact story on what exactly was happening and everything about dimensions travel, those many worlds and Yuko.

"But, I still don't get it," said Watanuki in confusion, "Why did Yuko-san send me and Doumeki here? What is your wish?"

"I thought I did tell you," smiled Eriol, "My wish is to find out what exactly is happening in this town and fixed its problem."

Nakuru looked at him, "Why bother asking those two, Sakura-chan and the others are powerful enough to protect this city from any trouble."

"Yeah," said Syaoran, "Are you trying to say that we aren't capable on handling this trouble we'll be having in the future."

Eriol smiled at Syaoran, "You seem to misunderstand me. But, then again, you're quite correct. Since, even Sakura-chan, Li-kun, Cerberus, Yue, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun are here. We would still be no match to our upcoming opponent."

"Opponent?" asked Suppi curiously, "Who's our opponent?"

Eriol shook his head, "I don't know. My magic is not as strong as before, so I'm not able to sense those kinds of things from now on. The only one who knows it is only Yuko-san. Right Mokona?"

"Wai!" giggled Mokona, "Yuko-san knows everything!"

"Then, why not ask her?" asked Kurogane in annoyance

Eriol chuckled before answering, "If I asked her about this, she'll be expecting another payment from me."

Everyone sweat-dropped while Watanuki fall down anime style.

'She's a devil!' cried Watanuki inside his mind.

Touya growled in annoyance, "So are you telling us that we should just wait until our opponent show itself?"

Eriol nodded, "That's correct."

Kero sighed helplessly, "Not this again…"

Sakura looked at Kero, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that," said Kero, "We always face things with lots of tension and surprising stuff. Don't you know that that kind of thing is not good for the heart? What will you do if I GOT A HEART ATTACK?"

"Not very likely you would," said Suppi casually, "Playing lots of shocking video games are also bad for the heart y'know."

Kero glared at Suppi, "Why you…"

Fai looked at Eriol, "Why do think this opponent will be stronger than the whole of us?"

Eriol gave a sipped of his tea and answered, "Because our opponent will have Sakura's feather as its energy."

Older version of Syaoran, Sakura-hime, Fai and Kurogane looked at Eriol in a complete surprise.

Sakura was confused, "My feather? What do you mean?"

"Uh, Sakura-chan…" smiled Yukito uneasily, "I think he meant the other Sakura."

"Oh," blushed Sakura

"It's okay," smiled Sakura-hime sweetly, "It's doesn't matter because…This is VERY exiting!"

The room then went silent at Sakura-hime sudden outburst.

"Uh…" murmured the older version of Syaoran, "Hime-sama…"

"Yup! It's very exiting!" cheered Sakura-hime happily while clapping her hand

"Wha…what happen to her?" asked the younger version of Syaoran in a total surprise

Fai took Sakura-hime's cup of tea and looked at it. He then chuckled, "There's sake in it."

"What!" cried Kurogane, "Didn't I told you NOT to give alcohol to any of those kids."

"Its not me," shrugged Fai while smiling innocently, "It's obvious that this is Mokona doing."

Kurogane glared deadly glares at Mokona, Mokona giggled, "Aw, Mokona is being naughty! Hehehe…"

"Are you saying…that she's always like that when she's drunk?" asked Watanuki while looking at a hyper Sakura-hime.

"Talking about change of personality," said Doumeki

Touya grabbed Mokona while glaring at it in annoyance, "What is your idea making her drunk like that?"

Mokona giggled even more, "Mokona is just being naughty!"

Touya glared at Mokona even more, "Want me to smash you into pancake?"

Sakura looked at her brother, "Stop bullying him Oni-san!"

The older version of Syaoran too spoke, "I believe Mokona didn't mean it," The only thing was that, he was not talking towards anybody, he was talking to the wall, "I apologize for Mokona's behavior."

Everyone sweat-dropped while looking at Syaoran, the younger version of Syaoran looked at Fai, "Why's he talking and apologizing to the wall?"

Fai chuckled, "Well, that always happen when…"

"DAMN YOU STUPID WHITE DUMPLING! WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE THE KID DRUNK TOO!" cried Kurogane, and the scene later on turned into Kurogane chasing Mokona like a maniac, Sakura-hime jumping around and the older version of Syaoran talking towards the wall.

Doumeki looked at Kurogane then at Watanuki, then back at the whole scene again, "I can see that this scene look somehow familiar."

Watanuki glared angrily at Doumeki, "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"

Eriol chuckled while looking at Suppi, "Lively isn't it?"

"You could say that again," said Suppi while rolling her eyes

* * *

Fujitaka was walking towards his house, he was really glad that he could be able to reach home earlier than before. It seems that he was able to finish his job in his classes earlier. He was sure that both Touya and Sakura would be happy to see their father to be home earlier than he usually does. He was also happy since he was able to see the spirit of his wife everyday.

He was feeling cheerful every minute he steps closer to the house. Until suddenly the spirit of his wife appeared before him.

"Nadeshiko?" smiled Fujitaka warmly, his expression suddenly change into worry when he saw Nadeshiko's expression, "What's the matter?"

Nadeshiko had a worried expression and also fear, "Fujitaka, you've got to help Tomoyo!"

"Tomoyo?" asked Fujitaka in surprised, "What happen to Tomoyo?"

"She was lying on our house front gate and…just…just please help her Fujitaka!" plead Nadeshiko almost in tears.

Fujitaka quickly ran towards the house along with the spirit of his wife. His eyes were wide in shocked when he saw Tomoyo lying on the ground next to the gate of his house. He was shocked the most to saw her all wounded with lots of blood all over her clothes.

"TOMOYO!" cried Fujitaka in horror, he quickly ran towards Tomoyo in panic, "Tomoyo! Are you okay? What happen?"

Tomoyo slowly opened her eyes in pain, she coughed out some blood while quietly whispered, "Run…"

Fujitaka was in a complete panic to see her dangerous condition, he was about to take her to the hospital when suddenly…

"FUJITAKA!" cried Nadeshiko in horror

A large black figure suddenly appeared from nowhere, and in just a blink of an eye, it begun to attack Fujitaka.

A huge blast of energy was heard as it started to throw a huge energy towards Fujitaka. Nadeshiko was trembling in fear as she closed her eyes in horror. As she slowly opened her eyes, she gasped to see a huge shield protecting their whole house safely from the black figure.

She looked at Fujitaka who was still holding the wounded Tomoyo, "For now, we're trapped in here. Let's bring her in and we'll do some first aid. We'll get her to the hospital when the coast is clear."

Nadeshiko nodded nervously as she looked at a strong shield once again, it seems like her husband had turned into a great magician ever since he received those power.

Fujitaka was sweating while carrying Tomoyo towards the guest room. He wiped his sweat while looking at the black figure through the window.

'I can't hold that creature more than 3 hours. The shield keeps on wasting my power every minute. I really do need help.' Fujitaka sighed in frustration as he begun to prepare the first aid kit with his wife.

* * *

Eriol eyes we wide in alert, he quickly rose from his seat while looking at everyone.

"Eriol-kun?" asked Sakura towards his sudden reaction.

Eriol looked at Sakura and Touya worriedly, "Sakura-chan, Touya-san, I'm afraid that your father is in danger."

TBC

Note: Great! I finally finish this chapter. I kinda doubt if this chapter is as good as the last one, but I'm kind of running out of ideas right now. Especially for the fact that I'm still confuse in making the difference in writing between the two Sakuras and Syaorans. Hope I got more ideas for the next chapter. Well, review everyone! Your reviews will totally help my imagination to work up for more ideas for the next chapter. SO REVIEW OK!


	6. Meeting It

The Wonder of the Dimensional Power

Rating: PG/T

Pairing: (TRC) SyaoranxSakura, KuroganexFai, (CCS) SyaoranxSakura, TouyaxYukito, a little EriolxMizuki, (XXXHolic) "Unknown" (For a moment)

WARNING: May contain spoiler!

Note: this is how you readers will differentiate Sakura and Syaoran from CCS and Tsubasa. CCS – Sakura-chibi, Li Syaoran; Tsubasa – Sakura-hime, Syaoran. Okay, now start with the story

* * *

"My father is in danger?" cried Sakura-chibi in shocked and horror

Touya glared at Eriol, "What do you mean?"

Kurogane halted on his track from capturing Mokona, Fai and Doumeki looked at Eriol while raising their eyebrows in surprise, Yukito, Li Syaoran and Watanuki gasped in shocked, while Syaoran and Sakura-hime were fastasleep after being drunk.

"I have no time to explain," said Eriol with worried expression on his face, "We should hurry and go to your father."

"Wait!" cried Li Syaoran, "How do you know that Sakura's father is in danger?"

"Its telepathy," answered Eriol, "My other self is begging for help."

"Wait Eriol-san!" cried Watanuki, "Could this have to do with the wish you make with Yuko-san? Is it related to Sakura's feather?"

Fai and Kurogane looked at Watanuki in surprised then at Eriol. Eriol just smiled and said, "Lets just hurry."

"Yeah, we better hurry, talk later!" cried Touya while heading towards the front door.

Fai smiled at Nakuru, "Can you please take care of Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun for us. If they're awake, please take them to our destination."

Nakuru stared at him in surprise, "Heh? I'm not going?"

"One of us who know where Sakura's house better stay," said Suppi, "Those two will not be any help if they're still not recovering from their drunken state. So one of us has to bring them to Sakura's house and help us later."

Eriol gave her a smile, "I leave it to you Ruby moon."

Nakuru cheered, "Roger that!"

Yukito smiled and looked at Sakura-chibi, "We better get going."

Sakura-chibi nodded, "Yes!" she looked at Li Syaoran which gave her a nod.

Doumeki shrugged, "Seems like we have to go too."

"Isn't it obvious?" glared Watanuki, "Lets finish our business here, I can't stand being stuck around you any longer."

Kurogane looked at Nakuru, "When they wake up, don't let them drink another alcohol, not even a sip!"

"Aw!" cheered Fai while clapping his hands, "Daddy is being worried."

"SHUT UP! AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!" cried Kurogane angrily towards Fai, which made Fai chuckled in amusement.

"HELLO!" protested Kero in annoyance, "Are we going or not?"

"Yes sir, Mokona is ready to go!" Mokona cheer happily.

Everyone then started leaving Eriol house and run towards Sakura's house, leaving Sakura-hime, Syaoran and Nakuru in Eriol's house.

* * *

Fujitaka once again wiped his sweat while cleaning the wounds from Tomoyo. Nadeshiko was staring at Fujitaka worriedly, she then looked outside from the window to see the black creatures kept on banging continuously on the magic shield. Her eyes were full of pain since she was not able to help her husband in his current state of crisis.

"It's okay," said Fujitaka who suddenly smiled at Nadeshiko, "I'm alright. I can handle this."

Nadeshiko smiled at her husband sadly, she slowly warped her arms around him, "Tell me…what can I do to help you?"

He slowly looked at her face and smile warmly, "Keep on smiling for me, it'll be enough."

Nadeshiko chuckled as she smiled at him, 'Yes, we'll be alright…somehow…'

* * *

Eriol, Mokona, Suppi, Kurogane, Fai, Sakura-chibi, Li Syaoran, Kero, Watanuki, Doumeki, Touya and Yukito finally arrived in front of Sakura's house to find a large black creature staring at them angrily.

Yet, only Eriol and Watanuki who were able to see the black creature. The others were staring blankly to see a large magical shield and the fact that the gate of their front gate was destroyed.

Watanuki was shaking heavily while looking at the black creature that was starting to look at him with its hungry glare. Eriol was staring at it with his eyes blazing dangerously without changing his calm expression.

Everyone looked at them with confusion and worry, Doumeki grabbed Watanuki shoulder, "Hey, you ok?"

Watanuki slowly gulped in fear as his body begun to shake and his hand started to grabbed Doumeki shirt. Doumeki started at him in surprised, but his eyes narrowed as he noticed Watanuki strange behavior.

"Where is it?" asked Doumeki in a serious tone. He was use to see Watanuki's expression, and if he gave those kind of expression, there's only mean one thing, he saw a spirit.

Everyone then looked at Doumeki with the same confusion. Doumeki ignored them while giving all his attention to read Watanuki's frustrated and scared expression.

The black creature begun to form its first attack by launching a fist towards Doumeki and Watanuki direction. Watanuki gasped in shocked as he pushed Doumeki along with himself away from their current spot.

Everything went so fast until they heard a loud crashing sound from the spot where Doumeki and Watanuki stood.

"Watanuki-san! Doumeki-san!" cried Sakura-chibi in shocked as everyone was gasping in surprise and confusion.

"We're fine," said Doumeki while holding the trembling Watanuki whom was clinging on top of him.

"What happen?" asked Fai while looking around in alert.

Yukito, Kero and Suppi started to transform into Yue, Cerberus and Spinel Sun. Kurogane begun to unshield his sword along with Li Syaoran who also prepared his magic spells. While Eriol and Sakura released their magical key.

"Mokona cannot see," said Mokona worriedly, "If Eriol-san and Watanuki-san can see it, that's mean, the enemy is a spirit which only shows its form to certain people."

"Certain people? Such as?" asked Touya towards Mokona

"WATCH OUT!" cried Watanuki in panic

The next thing Touya knows was a feeling of a large pressure heading towards him and everything went blurry as a loud crashing sound was heard.

* * *

Sakura-hime blinked as she started to wake up from her sleeping state, "Ng…where am I?"

Nakuru was smiling brightly, "Sakura-san! You're awake! Syaoran-san also awake too, but I think he still need to rest more."

Syaoran was holding his head, feeling a little dizzy from a hangover, "It's ok Nakuru-san, and Hime…are you alright?"

Sakura-hime moved her head as a no sign since she never receive any hangover, she looked around to notice that everyone were gone, "Where's Fai-san and Kurogane-san? And Otou-sama and the other me? And also the others?"

"They went away to your other self house since Eriol could feel that your other self's father is in danger." Explained Nakuru

"My other self's father is in danger?" cried Sakura-hime in surprised.

Syaoran looked at Nakuru in panic, "Then we should go!"

Nakuru smiled cheerfully, "Okay, that's why I'm here, I'll be leading you so you will not get lost! And…uh…isn't it better for Syaoran-san to completely recover?"

Syaoran was fighting his headache as he stood up, "I'm ok! Let's just go! Are you coming Hime?"

Sakura-hime nodded as Nakuru begun to lead the two of them towards their destination.

* * *

Touya closed his eyes, waiting for the blow to strike him. Yet, nothing came, he slowly opened his eyes to find Yue standing in front of him with his arrow and fighting position.

Yue looked at Touya, "You alright?" Touya nodded while giving him a smile of thanks.

Eriol looked at the black creature who was hissing in pain, Yue arrows seemed to hit its shoulder. It then removed the arrow from his shoulder and quickly recovered his wound back to normal.

"It's able to recover itself!" cried Watanuki in shocked.

Eriol eyes narrowed, "So I see…"

Fai looked at Mokona, "Do you feel any feather from it?"

Mokona pay attention closely towards his surrounding, he then looked at Fai, "Yes a little, but it the magic surrounding this place is so similar, so Mokona not so sure."

Kurogane looked at Eriol, "Oi! Tell me that thing current position!"

Eriol looked at Kurogane, "What will you do?"

"Cut it into pieces of course!" cried Kurogane impatiently

"Your attack would not make any serious damage towards it and it only can recover back. So it's useless." Said Eriol

"JUST TELL ME DAMN IT!" shouted Kurogane in frustration.

"It's right in front of you," said Eriol calmly

Kurogane jumped as another strike from an unseen creature was given, he quickly glared at Eriol, "Why the heck didn't you told me it was trying to kill me bastard!"

Eriol ignored him as he started to look at Doumeki. Kurogane was fighting the creature by slashing here and there but found it useless since he was not able to see it. Li Syaoran, Yue, Cerberus, Spinel Sun, Sakura-chibi and Touya were in the state of confusion.

"Doumeki-san! Use your arrow and shoot it!" cried Eriol towards Doumeki, "You own the power of a high-priest, so kill the evil spirit!"

Doumeki looked at Eriol in wonder as he nodded in understanding. He quickly rose into his feet while helping the trembling Watanuki to get up. He then took his bow and arrow from his bag he had brought along when Yuko send him through the black Mokona.

He looked at Watanuki, "Tell me where it is?"

Watanuki then looked at the black creature, he gasped in surprise to see that the black creature was…gone. "It's…gone…" said Watanuki

"Gone?" asked Li Syaoran in confusion

"What the heck is going on around here?" cried Cerberus in frustration

"I hate ghost, I hate ghost," murmured Sakura-chibi over and over again.

"I…myself not sure." Said Eriol in his serious face, "But this must have something to do with him."

Spinel Sun looked at Eriol, "Him?"

"OTOU-SAN!" cried Touya as he ran towards the barrier, "Open the barrier, that thing is gone!"

The window from Sakura-chibi's room opened to revealed Fujitaka whom was sweating like crazy, "Touya! Sakura! And oh…you also brought some friends."

"Are you alright otou-san?" cried Sakura-chibi worriedly.

"I'm ok," said Fujitaka, "I'll be coming down." He then hurried down to meet his children and the others.

"Hyu…" whistled Fai in amusement, "So that's the other Sakura's father."

"I'm not interested," grumbled Kurogane

"Oh? What's this Kuro-pi?" chuckled Fai, "Don't tell me you're still angry because you couldn't see the creature?"

Kurogane gave him a death glare which means 'If you don't shut up, I'll cut you down to hell!'

"Kuro-pi is so scary," giggled Mokona

Before Kurogane could screamed angrily at Mokona, Syaoran, Sakura-hime and Nakuru were running towards them.

"Fai-san! Kurogane-san!" cried Syaoran in relieved.

"Everyone is alright?" asked Sakura-hime towards everyone especially towards her other self.

Sakura-chibi nodded, "Yeah, we're fine…so as my otou-san…"

"Thank goodness…" sighed Sakura-hime

"Oh? Did we miss something?" asked Nakuru

"Yeah, you're late!" said Spinel Sun, Cerberus and Yue.

"Hey! You can't blame me! I'm doing my own duty!" cried Nakuru.

Suddenly Fujitaka appeared on the front gate with a smile of relieve, "Thank goodness everyone is alright," he then looked at Eriol, "Thank you for coming as soon as possible."

"You're gladly welcome," smiled Eriol back.

Everyone had their face of relieved to found each other unharmed. Everyone, except for Syaoran and Sakura-hime. Syaoran face had an expression mixed of sadness, surprise, fear and horror. While Sakura-hime closed her mouth with her hands in shocked. The sight of Fujitaka had driven the two of them a great disbelief and shocked.

Nakuru looked at them in confusion, "What's the matter?"

Syaoran trembled as he gave a shaking voice, "O…Otou-san?" with that word, the hangover he had went worse and the next thing he know wasa blurry image, and then a total pitch black.

TBC

Note: I'm SORRY! I know I always say sorry for updating this fic late, and I always have excuses, but I'm REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UDATE! Anyway, you may have been wondering why I choose those names to differentiate the two Sakuras and Syaorans. Well I got the ideas from 'fishy' so thank you 'fishy'! And I'm so sorry to inform you that there is a possibility that I will not be able to update next week since I will be having a campus tour. So sorry once again, and don't forgot to review about this chapter!


End file.
